Colors of Zevie
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on all different colors, all are going to be zevie…rated T now because of possible future ideas, but may go up…I'm not opposed to writing things higher than T and want input on what colors I should do and ideas for each color...
1. Perf in Pink

**Okay, so this is gonna sound weird, but a box of colored pens inspired me to write these…I had been reading one of the few collections of one-shots out there that are based off of the letters of the alphabet and the idea of doing one-shots based off of colors came into my mind… **

**Anyway, each chapter will be separate from the last and will be based on a different color**

**If you have any colors you want to see or any ideas for colors let me know**

**I don't own How to Rock or it's characters**

**The first color is pink**

**Perf in Pink**

She always hated the color pink. The color pink was supposed to be for girls, but she had never been a normal girl. Most girls like make-up and shopping, two things that she despised. She had always been a tomboy; growing up with four older brothers did that to a girl. Until Kacey, she had never really had many friends that were girls. She was one of the guys and so she didn't often date either.

Those facts might have been why it took her so long to realize she liked Zander. He was one of her best friends; around him she had always been just one of the guys. A relationship with him, which wasn't platonic, seemed out of the question. There was no way she was going to fall in love with one of her best friends and band mate.

It wasn't that she was oblivious when it came to dating. She knew when she found a guy hot and what small crushes felt like. For an example, she knew that Justin Cole was hot and that she wouldn't be opposed to dating him. The problem was she didn't know what actual liking someone felt like.

Right from the start she knew that Zander was good looking; most, if not all, girls could agree on that fact. But she always thought her feelings for him were just as a friend. They had a lot in common, like music. They never really fought; it was more like friendly banter and looking back on it maybe it was just flirting. Personal space meant nothing to them; they were comfortable enough around each other that it didn't matter. However, she had always thought of it as just a deep friendship.

Molly changed all of that for her. The queen of the "perfs" drove her crazy; she was everything that she hated. She was rude, self-centered, girly, and just plain annoying. While Kacey could be that way sometimes she made up for it in the end. There were many reasons to hate her, but she had found herself hating her more whenever Zander was around.

Molly stood in front of Zander, flirting. She was a complete eyesore, dressed head to toe in pink. She had on pink heels, a pink dress, pink lip-gloss, pink nails, and a pink headband. It annoyed Stevie to no end. Stevie was sure that Molly was only flirting with Zander to get to Gravity 5, but she couldn't see all of Zander's face so she couldn't tell if he were falling for it or not.

"Stevie, if you squeeze any harder the lid is going to pop right off of that bottle," Kacey pointed out as she sat next to her. Stevie hadn't even noticed that she was holding the bottle that tightly; she was only focused on Zander and Molly. "I'm not happy she's talking to Zander either," she said, but she didn't know why it bothered Stevie so much. It was just Zander, he may be a flirt but he wouldn't go out with Molly.

"How can you not be mad?" Stevie asked, overreacting a little. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Zander might be flirting with Molly. She wrote it off as just hating Molly, but she knew there was something more to it.

"It's Zander, he might be stupid but he's not that stupid," Kacey shrugged. She might be angrier if it were Dean Hollis or Justin Cole, but not when it's just Zander. Kacey had been trying to ignore Molly because she knew that'd make the other girl more frustrated and angry than any comeback. "Now if they start making out then we can go over there," she calmly told her as she reapplied her lip-gloss.

"You think they'll start making out?" Stevie asked, getting a little angrier than she should. "That's it, I'm going over there," she stood up and made her way toward Zander and Molly before Kacey could calm her down. When she reached them she wrapper her arm around Zander's bicep and glared at Molly. "Hey Zander," she said in a friendly tone, though it switched to cold as she said, "Molly."

"Looserberry," Molly said, giving her own glare back. Zander had already felt uncomfortable with his conversation with Molly, adding Stevie to the mix only made it worse. Zander was a lover, not a fighter, but at that moment he had a feeling that a fight was bound to happen. "What's wrong? Afraid Zander's going to finally ditch that loser group of yours?" she smirked.

Zander held Stevie back, knowing that she was ready to attack. "If you're calling my friends losers than you're calling me a loser too," he pointed out, hating when people insult his friends.

"Don't you see Zander? You're too good for Gravity 5," she told him, temporarily putting a hand on his other arm and making Stevie want to rip her hand into pieces. She knew if she could make Zander leave the band then it'd anger Kacey, making Stevie angry was just the icing on the cake.

"My threat to introduce my bass to your face is still open," Stevie said from behind Zander, whom was currently blocking her from tearing Molly apart. She knew that she shouldn't let Molly get to her, but when it came to her friends Molly knew all the right buttons to push. She didn't know why, but Zander was the one she feared losing the most. She didn't want to admit she had a crush on him, so she blew it off as him and Kacey were the two that could possibly be lost to popularity.

"Stevie calm down," Zander told her. He looked at Molly and said, "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Me and Gravity 5 are doing just fine." He got plenty of girls even if he was with Gravity 5, he didn't need Molly's help. Even if he did, friends came first and Molly certainly wasn't a friend. "Come on Stevie, we need to talk," he said as he pulled the girl away from Molly and to the band room.

"I could have messed up that pretty in pink perf face of hers," Stevie said. She was normally calm, but the twinge of jealousy in her sparked anger that she found hard to control. "She wouldn't be so perfect then," she told him, but he just looked at her, disapprovingly. "What?" she asked, as if what had just happened were completely normal.

"What was that?" Zander asked. He was more curious as to why she had wrapped her around his, as if they were some kind of couple. After thinking about it, he realized she had been doing things like that a lot lately. Whenever he had been flirting, if she were around, she'd come up and find some way to touch him that gave the girl the wrong idea about their relationship.

"Me almost beating little miss perfect," Stevie said, as if it were obvious. She didn't even acknowledge the slightly possessive grip on his arm. "It would have been fun showing her what growing up with four older brothers teaches you," she said as she sat down on the couch. She propped her feet up on the table, satisfied with getting Zander away from Molly and having him reject her.

"Yeah, I know that part," he said as he sat next to her. "What I'm talking about is how you always seem to drive the girls I'm talking to away lately," he said, a little annoyed. He did like Stevie, but he never thought she'd like him back so instead he did what came natural to him and flirted with other girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, playing dumb. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he countered. There was silence between them as they looked at each other, neither one of them sure that they were ready to have that conversation.

"What does it matter? It's not like you can't get another one to flirt with right after," she said, trying to remain cool but her tone was bitter. She was sick of seeing Zander with a different girl all the time. It was just flirting, but that didn't matter. "I mean sometimes you have a group of them all at once," she pointed out.

"It matters because half, if not all, of the school thinks we're dating," he told her. "Every girl I talk to lately asks about you," he said, "And I always have to set it straight that we're just friends." Stevie tried to hide the small smile that graced her lips, but wasn't doing a very good job. "Are you smiling?" he asked, confused by her recent actions, "What is going on? What is this?"

She looked down, knowing that she couldn't avoid it any longer. "I don't want it to be a rumor," she mumbled under her breath, barely coherent. At first he though that he didn't hear her right, "What'd you say?" She looked at him, biting her lip and trying to decide if she should say something else. Stevie was so nervous as to how her crush could change everything, though by that point she knew she had to admit that it was more than a little crush. "I don't want it to be just a rumor," she said, this time louder and clearer. He looked surprised, but smiled. "Don't let this inflate your ego, it's just," she started, but didn't know how to finish the sentence. "It's just what?" he asked. He liked her too, but that didn't mean that wasn't going to mess with her.

"I like you," she said, frustrated. "I can't believe you made me say it," she said, frustrated as she buried her face in her hands. She was embarrassed because she was sure that he didn't feel the same. She was ready for him to let her down easy and say that they could still be friends, as if it wouldn't change anything.

"I'm glad that you did," he told her, still smiling. She looked at him, obviously confused. She didn't know why he'd be happy to reject one of his best friends. "I like you too Stevie," he told her.

"You couldn't just say that first?" she asked as she punched his arm, causing him pain and taking joy in it. "You're such a jerk," she huffed, though she was happy.

"A jerk that you like," he pointed out. "You know that you would have done the same," he told her and she knew it was true. She rolled her eyes and he just laughed. There was a moment in silence before he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't long before she kissed back; it was a short but sweet kiss. "So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She saw him smiling, cockily on her. "Oh don't get all cocky on me," she said, but he wasn't stopping. "You know, I take that back, I don't like you," she told him.

"Yes you do," he continued to smile. "And how can't I be when I have a beautiful and insanely cool girlfriend?" he asked; making it one of the rare occasions that she blushed.

"That was so cheesy," she told him with a smile. "Now come on, we really need to get rid of that group of fan girls you have," she said as she stood up and grabbed his hand, making him come with her. "We're going to make it perfectly clear that you're taken," she told him as she pulled him back toward the courtyard.

"You know, I really like your jealous side," he told her with a smile. "It's pretty hot," he grinned, but she just rolled her eyes. She still hated both Molly and the color pink, but she couldn't help but be happy he was talking to the perf in pink. Had it not of been for Molly she may have never told him her feelings. She thought that maybe she should thank her; the look on her face would be priceless.

**The end of that one-shot**

**Let me know what you think…should I continue with different colors? Give your input :)**


	2. Little Black Dress

**Wow I think that's the most reviews I've gotten for a zevie story/chapter – I say zevie because I could never compare it to what I've gotten from my most reviewed which is from the Naruto category – 63 reviews for one of the chapters, 942 for the story – I don't think I'll ever beat that in any category**

**Anyway, thank you to those that gave ideas for colors – keep them coming and maybe I'll use one **

**A few colors I need help for ideas: purple, yellow, and oddly enough blue…send your ideas and maybe I'll use them :) I'm not opposed to doing one color more than once…if you want to see some variations of colors – like teal – let me know…**

**Quick note: I have no idea who is the youngest in the group but for this one we're going to say that Stevie is…**

**Color: Black**

**Little Black Dress**

The big 21, she was the last one to turn it and Kacey was going to make sure she had an epic 21st birthday. Stevie didn't want to, but Kacey was going to make her go out, saying that it was something everyone had to do on their 21st birthday. "I'm not wearing a dress," Stevie said as she looked at the clothes in Kacey's hand, "And unless you want me to break my neck, I'm not wearing those heels either."

"You have to," Kacey told her, not leaving room for argument. "This is your night and you have to look h-o-t-t hot," she said, using the way she had described really hot guys during their teenage years. "Plus I've made you wear dresses and heels before, you've gotten past the stage of not being able to walk in heels," she argued, both of them knowing it was true. "I know you want to impress that certain someone downstairs," Kacey said deviously, meaning that she already had a plan.

"We're just friends," Stevie frowned, "that's all we'll ever be." Kacey gave her that look of determination, making Stevie sigh as she took the clothes knowing that Kacey wouldn't give up until she gave in. "This better be worth it," she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When she walked out Kacey squealed and ran over to her, "Time for make up and hair." Stevie groaned, but went along with it. It was one night and she figured she could make an appearance and sneak out while Kacey was flirting with some guy. "You're going to be getting drinks bought for you all night," she told her.

Stevie didn't want to go out, let alone have tons of guys fawning over her and buying her drinks. She just wanted a simple birthday, maybe go to the movies or have a little party at her apartment. She only wanted one guy to buy her drinks, but he'd probably be flirting with other girls and talking to her as if she were just one of the guys. He had put her in the friend zone a long time ago.

When Stevie looked in the mirror she had to admit that she looked good, but she looked nothing like herself. It was the same Stevie, but she was wearing a dress, make up, and girly jewelry. There was nothing simple or laid back about it. "Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" she asked, knowing the answer would be no.

"You're not getting into a club looking like you just rolled out of bed," she told her, exaggerating how relaxed her look really was. "Trust me, Zander won't be able to take his eyes off you. I know what guys like and this will definitely get his attention," she said causing Stevie to bite her lip, thinking she might be right. "You may not look as good as me, but you still look good," she tried to assure her, but Stevie just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go," she said as she got up. She was no longer listening to what Kacey had to say even as they walked down the stairs of Kacey's two-story house. "Hey guys, ready to go?" she asked, just wanting to get it over with. She didn't even notice the look on all the guys' faces, especially Zander's.

"You alright Zander?" Kevin teased, knowing his feelings for Stevie. "This is going to be hell," Zander replied with a sigh, knowing that with the way that she was dressed guys would be hitting on her nonstop. Kevin just laughed before pushing him to follow the girls and Nelson, "Just try to think of something else." Zander frowned and replied, "Easier said than done."

"You guys coming?" Kacey asked as she looked back at them with a knowing look. They just nodded and followed them to the cars. All Zander knew was that he was in for a long night.

**ZS**

"I'm surprised that you're not flirting with that girl in the bar," Stevie said as she signaled to a tall blonde in a short skirt. She hadn't expected Zander to stay at the table with her since he never had when they'd gone to parties. She figured he'd be like he was at parties, dancing and flirting.

"I'm just not in the mood tonight," he shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "Why aren't you?" he asked. She laughed and replied, "Well she's pretty and all, but so not my type." He laughed as well, "You know what I meant."

"You know this isn't really my type of place," she said with a sigh. "I just wanted to stay home or go to a movie, not get all dressed up. Kacey tried to convince me to get dressed up just so," she paused, almost saying his name, trying to think of a way to complete the sentence, "so guys would buy me drinks." She wasn't lying; it just wasn't the real reason.

"Oh, so you're trying to get guys to hit on you?" he asked, disappointed. He always hoped that she liked him back, but knew that she saw him as just a friend. She just thought of him as a player that always hits on other girls, she made that clear at the beginning of the conversation. "Want me to leave? You might be more approachable without your guy friend hanging around," the tone in his voice was clearly bitter. He couldn't deny that a big part of him staying and sitting so close to her was so that guys wouldn't approach her. He didn't plan on flirting with any girls that night, except maybe Stevie.

"No, I said Kacey wanted me to get hit on," she said, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. By the tone in his voice she thought it might have been better if she had said she were trying to impress him. "I don't want a guy who only likes me because of how I look," she told him.

"Yeah, well this look is nothing like your personality," he smiled. "If a guy wants you for how you look right now, he'd be in for a big surprise later," right when he said that he realized how wrong that sounded.

"Why because I look pretty?" she asked, angry. She didn't give him a chance to say anything, "I need some air." Stevie quickly got up and walked out of the club. She knew it was stupid of her to think that Zander might actually like her. She was just one of the guys, always to be stuck in the friend zone.

"Stevie," Zander called after her but she didn't stop walking. It wasn't until he caught up to her that she stopped due to him grabbing her arm. "I didn't mean it like that," he quickly said, but she clearly didn't believe him.

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked, not sure that she wanted the answer. "I mean, I know that I don't always look that great when I'm not dressed up, but I didn't think that I look that bad," she huffed, suddenly self conscious. She normally didn't care what people thought of her, but he was different. He was the only guy whose opinion mattered.

"I just meant it's not your style," he said. "You're not some Barbie doll like Kacey, this isn't your normal way of dressing and it certainly doesn't match your personality," he tried to explain.

"I get it, guys like girls like Kacey, I'm just the kind of girl that guys see as a friend," she said. She didn't mean to say it out loud but that was how she felt. "I'm just one of the guys," she tried to shrug it off, but found that she couldn't.

"Not all guys like girls like Kacey," he said. "Sure Kacey is hot, but she's not as funny, cool, or beautiful as you are," he didn't mean to put the last one in there but it just slipped out. She shocked by his words, she always thought he'd like girls like Kacey more than girls like her. "You want to know why I really didn't go talk to the blonde at the bar?" he asked and all she could do was nod. He took a deep breath, not knowing how any of what he was about to say would change their relationship. "I didn't want to leave you. Is she pretty? Yeah, but she is nothing compared to you," he told her, nervous about what her response would be.

She just smiled at him and decided she was done talking. Stevie grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate and everyone was looking at them but they didn't care. In that moment it felt like they were the only two people on Earth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she admitted.

"Me too," he smiled, somewhat out of breath. "So I'm guessing that means you'll be my girlfriend," he said, still holding her close. She didn't say anything, rather kissed him again which they both knew was a yes.

"Let's go to my place," she said as she moved away from his hold. She gave a sly smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his car, happy that he had decided to bring his own rather than ride with Kacey. "I really need to get out of this dress," she told him with a seductive smile. He certainly didn't argue and in the back of his mind he made a note to thank Kacey for making Stevie wear that little black dress.

**The End…for black at least…**

**Let me know what you think :) Like it? Hate it?**

**Sorry if they're a little out of character…still getting used to writing them…**


	3. Why Purple?

**After rereading the reviews from both chapters one of the readers that doesn't log in, Dani, mentioned that Max Schneider's favorite color is purple and it gave me the idea for this one-shot for purple…**

**Thanks to you guys that are reviewing – I always appreciate them :)**

**Unfortunately I don't own How to Rock or any of its characters**

**Color: Purple **

**Why Purple? **

Purple didn't use to be my favorite color. In fact before her I never really thought about what my favorite color is. So why would I pick purple? At first I asked myself that question, then I realized it's because of her. In a way it represents her.

Pink is the color most often associated with girls, but she's definitely not like most girls and I think that's why I like her so much. She still has a little bit of pink in her, like when she's fawning over some guy with Kacey. Most of her true girl moments are with Kacey, whom is about as girly as you get. However, pink is certainly not the color I usually think when I think of Stevie, it is usually the darker version of it: red.

The way I see it, red is half of her personality. She can be passionate, fiery, and sexy. Also, she has a bit of a temper at times. Whenever music is involved whether is in a conversation or she's playing it she is passionate. You can see in her eyes just how much she loves music and it is incredibly sexy. She's sexy without even knowing it let alone trying to be. There is something about her that is simply irresistible. As for fiery, it often is hand in hand with her temper. Every time she gives a snappy comeback or threatens someone in some way you see it and even that can be sexy. Obviously I think most of the things she does are sexy, but I'll never tell her that.

The other half of her personality is blue. It's such a relaxing color, much like her. She is usually one of the most laid back girls I know. Unless you get on her bad side or do something she doesn't like, she's the kind of girl that you can just sit back and relax with, there never has to be anything big or extravagant around her.

However, blue can also be associated with water and she is also like water in many ways. When I think water I think the ocean or storms and those two things are easily associated with Stevie's personality. She can be clam and soothing at times like the ocean on a calm night. Around her you can just relax and not have to worry. But then there are also times when she can turn on you, much like a storm. She may not always be destructive, though she could beat you up; sometimes she does it by not speaking to you. Just by silence and looks she can make you feel so guilty that it hurts inside.

Purple just represents her two personalities coming together. I normally wouldn't have put so much thought into it, but when Kacey asked me my favorite color the first thing that came to mind was purple, but when she asked me why I didn't know. I think it started the first time I saw Stevie wear purple and I realized how well it suited her. Since then I started to associate purple with Stevie and didn't even realize it.

Now that I think about it, when I really put this much thought into it, I realize just how in over my head I truly am. I'm in love with Stevie, that much is now clear to me, and I don't think she'll ever feel the same. So when she asked, "Hey Zander, did you ever figure out why your favorite color is purple?" I lied.

We were sitting on the couch watching some TV show when she asked me. She had teased me when I said it the first time, saying that it was kind of a girly color, and her curiosity didn't fade away. "No," I lied. "I guess I just think it's a cool color," I shrugged it off.

"I think you're more of a girl than me sometimes," she laughed. "You definitely spend more time in the mirror than I do and now your favorite color is purple," she teased as she rested against me. Apparently I had become her designated pillow whenever we sat on the couch together and I certainly didn't mind.

"Yeah well you never said why your favorite color is yellow," I countered. Considering that it is usually associated with sunshine and happiness it isn't the first color I would think of for Stevie. It's not that she isn't happy; she just has a tough exterior that yellow doesn't really fit with. Most people wear their favorite color a lot, but she didn't wear yellow often, again why I wouldn't think it's her favorite color.

"That's a story for another time," she smiled and ended the conversation. She looked back at the TV, though I thought I saw a hint of a blush on her face. It only made me wonder more, why yellow? I'll find out some day.

**End of this one-shot**

**I used their real life favorite colors :) it actually works for them – as yellow certainly could be associated with Zander in a way – at least the positive associations of yellow, if you didn't catch on as to why that may be her favorite color… and yellow and purple are complementary colors**

**Good meanings of yellow: Sunshine, happiness, joy, mellow yellow, hope and an extra that may not be so good: slightly dangerous (warning signs)**

**I know this is short, but let me know what you think :)**

**Real quick review replies to those of you that don't log in or don't have an account:**

**Dani: I didn't want to do mood rings for purple just because I don't believe they actually work…I like the yellow brick road/journey idea, but I just don't know how I'd play that out in only one chapter…anyway, glad you liked it :)**

**Toola: certainly an interesting idea for purple…but I don't know that I'd be the right person to write that…anyway, thanks for the review :)**


	4. Code Red

**Okay, happy zevie day…I don't know how good this is since I was trying to get it up for today…if you don't like it sorry…**

**Anyway, I don't own How to Rock**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Color: Red**

**Code Red**

Kacey called me at six o'clock in the morning for what she called a "code red." I don't know what could be so important as to be classified as a "code red" and I didn't really care to find out. For all I know it could be fashion related, which I really didn't care about. I should be sleeping, not awake and going to school to meet her in the band room just so she could tell me what is going on. School doesn't start until eight but apparently the conversation couldn't wait, all she said was, "Stevie it's really important, it's _code red!_" as if I'm supposed to know what that means.

I walked into the band room, half awake, to see Kacey there. She was wide-awake and as perky as ever. Just because she woke up at six every morning to make herself look beautiful for the day doesn't mean everyone else does, I'm not sure why she couldn't get that through her head. "What is so important?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. I could tell it wasn't that bad by how excited she was. If it wasn't something that'd make her angry I don't know why she couldn't just wait to tell me. Usually if she calls me early it's because of some kind of plot to take down Molly when the other girl has made her angry.

"Just be patient, you'll find out soon enough," she said with a devious grin. When I saw the look on her face I knew it wasn't good. She was planning something and the fact that she wouldn't tell me what meant that I was involved somehow.

"How about you tell me later," I suggested as I got up. She immediately pushed me back down on the couch; usually I'd fight back but it was six in the morning. "Just tell me," I whined wanting to just go home and go back to sleep for another hour.

Before she could say anything Zander walked in, "What is so important that you had to call this morning?" Kacey's grin only widened as I glared at her. Zander and I had been fighting. It wasn't a bad fight; it just made things awkward. According to Kacey, we used to be attached at the hip and then we had a fight and we were hardly talking to each other. It was stupid really and I couldn't even remember what it was about, but we were both too stubborn to say sorry. "What's going on?" he asked, clearly very uncomfortable.

"You two are going to work this out," Kacey told us and when Zander headed for the door he saw two football players guarding each door. "I got some friends to help me," she told us. It was more like she flirted with some guys and talked them into being a part of her devious plan. "All you guys have to do is make up and you can go, that simple," she told us before walking toward the door. "Good luck," she said as she walked out.

Zander was by nature a lover, not a fighter, which is probably why he had been avoiding me. He probably didn't want to start some argument that would just put more strain on our friendship, or whatever our relationship was at that point. After the fight many people, mostly Kacey, told me that it was just built up sexual tension that had to come out in some form; she told me to kiss him and just get it over with. "So," he said awkwardly as he sat on the other end of the couch.

He didn't finish the sentence; I think that he didn't know how. "So," I said, not knowing what to say either. We looked at each other and I knew that he hated fighting as much as I did. He was the one person that I really did want to fight with; it hurt not to talk to him. He was on of my go to people, he was my best friend, and we were fighting for some stupid reason that I don't think either of us could remember. "I don't even remember why we're fighting," I admitted.

"Me either," he said quietly. He turned away from me, looking instead at his hands that were on his lap. He took a deep breath and I just wanted to know what he was thinking. That was the quietest I'd ever heard him and he looked nervous; it wasn't like him. "I know it was something stupid though," he said as he gave me a fake smile.

"Then can't we just make up?" I asked, hoping it'd be that simple. "Can't we just forget this happened and go back to normal?" the look on his face told me that it wasn't that easy. We'd never been that awkward, even in silence, as we were in that moment. I knew there was more to it than he was telling.

"I really wish it were that simple," he said, looking defeated. "It's killing me not to be how we were," he admitted, which only confused me further. "But I've realized something since we haven't been talking and I just need time to get over it," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, wondering what he could realize about us that would make it so he needed time away from me. It wasn't fair for him to say something like that and not explain.

"Just forget about it, I'll get over, just give me time," he said as he got up. He walked over to the door and yelled, "Come on Jesse let me out, I'll give you Ellie's number." He was using the guy's crush as leverage. Guys are easy like that; if you give them something better then they'll give in.

I then got up, not wanting to let the conversation go, "No he won't." I didn't understand what was going on in his head that he'd want to run away from it. What could possibly involve me that he'd need to stay away to deal with it?

"Yes I will," he called out and I could tell that Jesse was conflicted. "Fine, then I'll get one of my brothers to help me get revenge," I said, knowing that all guys were intimidated by my overprotective brothers. Those simple words seemed to make up Jesse's mind as he started to ignore Zander. When we first got locked in I would have loved for him to say those words, but now I wanted an explanation from him and he wasn't going to get out of it so easily.

I pulled him back to the couch, "You can just say that you need time away from me and then not tell me why." He looked nervous again and looked away from me. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell me, that he'd just let us fight until he worked out whatever was going on in his mind. "I have the right to know," I said calmly, hoping that he'd tell me.

It took a while for him to tell me, I just stared at him for what felt like a half a hour before he finally broke. "I'm in love with you," he said quietly and I thought that I didn't hear him correctly. "What?" I asked, very surprised by what he'd just said. "I'm in love with you," he said more clearly, looking at me with a mix of worry and fear in his eyes. I didn't know if he were just scared of rejection or if he were worried that it'd destroy our friendship, maybe it was a mix of both.

When I didn't say anything for a while, speechless and in shock, he looked down. "I knew this was going to happy," he mumbled. He stood up, ready to force his way out the door. "I know that you don't feel the same, just give me some time and space," he said, clearly not happy with my reaction.

"Wait," I said, stopping him in his tracks. "I," I started but didn't know what to say. I always knew there was something between us, I just didn't want to admit it was that kind of like. I wanted to believe it was a deep friendship, not something more; but when I looked at him I realized there was always something more.

"You what?" he asked. "I never said that I don't feel the same," I told him but he just looked skeptical. "You didn't have to," he told me, I'd never seen him that unconfident with a girl before.

His words hurt. "I couldn't stand not being able to talk to you. I missed being by your side almost constantly," I said, wanting him to believe me when I said that I liked him. "It was nothing like I felt when I was mad at Kacey," I admitted, hoping he'd understand. "Even though we were in the same room I missed you and talking to you," I moved closer to him. Before he could say anything I kissed him, surprising him, "Don't say that I don't feel the same."

He smiled at me, but didn't say anything. "I don't know if I can say that I love you yet, but I really, really like you," I told him. "I can deal with that," he said before pulling me close and kissing me. It wasn't as simple of a kiss as the first; it was passionate yet sweet and I loved every second of it. All I could think was, if that were a code red then she could call one everyday.

**The End…for that one-shot**

**Let me know what you think…not sure I like the ending much but that's all that came to mind…**

**Part of this got inspired by Mad by Ne-Yo…**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	5. 50 Shades of Grey

**Sorry this took so long to update – I've had a lot of other things going on and have been writing some one-shots I just kind of put this on the back burner but I am still writing these color one-shots even if it takes me a little while…don't forget if you have any color suggestions or any ideas you want to see for a certain color let me know and I just might use it…**

**Anyway, if any of you like Degrassi and the Eli/Clare pairing I just wrote my first story/one-shot for them it's probably not the best but if you like my writing style and the couple I'd love some more feedback on it :)**

**As always, I own nothing regarding How to Rock or it's characters…or 50 Shades of Grey trilogy**

**Sorry if they're out of character in this one…**

**50 Shades of Grey**

Stevie sat in the band room; book in hand, completely absorbed in the writing. She was completely oblivious to the outside world, which made the other occupants in the room amused. "I've never seen her that hooked on a book before," Kevin said as he watched Stevie, "it's like she's playing a game of furious pigeons."

"Yeah if she were one of you guys," Kacey said, rolling her eyes that Kevin would compare _50 Shades Freed _to Furious Pigeons. They were very different just on their content rating alone, but he apparently was living under a rock and had no idea what the book was even about. "You should read it next, I'm sure you'll love it," Kacey told him, though she knew it was a lie.

"Don't listen to her," Zander warned, knowing what it was about and wishing he didn't. It was the only thing his mom and her friends had talked about lately whenever her book club came to the house. He didn't care to know how perfect Christian Grey was, nor did he want to know about his "tortured soul" and all of the other things that went on in the book.

"Why, what's it about?" Nelson chimed in. It made sense that if Kevin didn't know then Nelson wouldn't either. If it weren't practicing with the band or at school then most of their free time was spent on their beloved video game.

"It's pretty much female porn just without the pictures," Zander said nonchalantly, causing Nelson and Kevin to laugh. The idea that Stevie would read a book like that was apparently funny to them because they would have thought Kacey would be more the type to read that than Stevie.

The brunette girl was trying to ignore them, but then Zander had to go and compare it to porn. "It is not porn," Stevie said as she punched Zander in the arm, causing him to grab it in pain. "It's merely a love story, sex is just part of it, not the entire book," she defended the book. He looked at her skeptically, "Okay, maybe the first one was a lot about sex but as the books go on it's more about romance."

"You mean there's more than one?" Kevin laughed at the thought of Stevie reading more than one romance novels, especially one filled with a bunch of sex. "I never took you for a romance novel kind of girl, I mean you hate chick flicks," he added, but quickly shut up when she gave him a death look.

"There's three of them," Zander informed him before Stevie could kill the guy. "My mom and her book club are reading them right now, it's all I hear about lately," he told the group. "Maybe you could join them Stevie," he teased, which only earned him another punch to the arm. "Really, must you hit in the same place?" he asked.

"I could hit a more sensitive spot," she threatened. "No really that's okay," he quickly replied, making it her turn to laugh. "That's what I thought," she said, marking her page and closing the book. "Why is it so hard to believe that I would read this kind of book?" she asked them.

Kacey chimed in by saying, "You're not really the romance type." The guys just nodded and let Kacey take the lead because none of them wanted to bring on the wrath of Stevie. "I mean I know you crush on guys but you're quite the tomboy, not the kind to drool over how perfect Christian Grey is," she added. "Have you heard they might make a movie out of it? I just can't decided whom would be the best person to play Christian Grey, he is physically perfect after all," she gushed.

The bell for class rang, signaling the end of the conversation as they all got up to leave for class. Stevie frowned as she thought of her friends' words; she may not care what people thought, but by the way they were talking it seemed that none of them really saw her as a girl. She was just one of the guys, which hurt because that was the last thing she wanted Zander to see her as. "Hey Zander, wait up," she called, pulling him back into the band room when the rest of the band left.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile. He always seemed to smile and she couldn't help but love his smile, it already made his almost perfect features look better. "We're going to be late for class," he pointed out, though he didn't care all that much. He didn't want a detention for being late.

"I just have one question," she told him, in a way assuring him that they wouldn't be late. "Is it really that shocking that I'd read a romance novel?" she asked. "I mean I am a girl after all, just because I may not always act like one, I'm still a girl," she added.

"Oh I know," he replied under his breath, he didn't really mean for those words to come out. He liked Stevie there was no way he'd ever see her as just one of the guys, but he'd never tell her that. "Excuse me?" she asked, not sure if she'd heard him right. "Nothing," he quickly said, "nothing."

It was then she knew she was right in what she heard and she hoped it meant was she thought it meant. She took a step closer and she could see she was making him a little nervous. Normally such little space wouldn't bother him, but with the conversation they were having it did. "I think I got my answer," she said with a little smirk before kissing him on the cheek, "see you later."

His jaw dropped as he stood there watching her go. When he came to his senses he quickly ran to catch up with her, "Hey wait up!" She stopped to look at him, still looking rather smug. Not just any girl could get that reaction out of the normally confident Zander Robbins. "What was that about?" he asked referring to the kiss on his cheek. They were close and certainly didn't respect each other's personal space, but never like that.

She looked around and saw many of his fan girls fawning over him. He wasn't going to drop the subject and she found it the perfect opportunity to make those girls disappear. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he quickly reciprocated, making some of the girls cry a little. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded, again a little dumbstruck. He quickly recovered and put his arm around her as they started walking to class. "So do you picture me when you think of the _perfect _Christian Grey?" he asked smugly, making her laugh. How she didn't expect him to ask her that was beyond her, of course he'd think that.

"Don't push it," she told him, but that didn't stop him from smiling. "You're not perfect," she said, trying to knock his ego down a few notches. She refused to add that he was pretty darn close to perfect; then his ego would go through the roof. "Not like Christian Grey," she said with a fake dreamy sigh.

"I think I'm better," he informed her as the walked into class. "Of course you do," she laughed as she pulled away from him and sat in her seat. "You know I am," he grinned before sitting next to her. She just rolled her eyes as the bell rang and the teacher stood at the front of the class. Zander just smiled, happy he got the last word. She couldn't help but smile too, thinking that maybe she should write a thank you letter to the author of _50 Shades of Grey_. From that day on, if anyone asked what her favorite book was her answer would always be that trilogy; after all, it did get her Zander.

**I'm not sure if I like how this ended, or how it turned out in general…I feel as if they are really out of character, maybe it's because I haven't been reading this category the past week or so and haven't been watching the show since How to Rock a Love Song aired **

**I've never read the books, but a lot of people I know have and talk about it enough that I get the gist of what it's about…**

**Let me know what you think…Like it? Hate it? Let me know…**


	6. Taste the Rainbow

**I'm putting complete on this story for two reasons – one, it's just a series of one-shots, and two, I'm not sure I'll be able to update this…I have a multi-chapter story going now, school and work so I'm not sure if I'll be able to work on this…you can still tell me ideas for colors because I may still post other one-shots on this…I don't want to promise more just incase so that is why I'm putting complete on this…it doesn't mean that I won't post more…**

**Anyway, I own nothing regarding How to Rock and it's characters…**

**Color: Rainbow/Brown**

**I may be using "Taste the Rainbow" for the chapter name but it has nothing to do with Skittles…**

**Taste the Rainbow **

He was like a kid in a candy store, probably because they were literally in a candy store. For some reason out of all the colors in the rainbow colored candy store, all he wanted was the brown ones. It made her think of that chick flick that said they only ate the brown ones because chocolate was already brown so the brown ones must have less food coloring. It was the stupidest logic she'd ever heard and she couldn't for the life of her remember what the movie was called. She had always tried to erase chick flicks from her memory, no matter how many Kacey tried to make her watch.

Stevie just watched the pure happiness on his face as he picked his candy; it made her laugh that he still got that excited over candy. "Out of all the colors you choose brown?" she asked as she watched him. He just shrugged and she said, "Most people pick red or blue, yet you pick probably one of the dullest colors in the bunch."

"I'm not most people," he reminded her as he stopped and looked at her. "That's for sure Zander," she laughed. He just smiled at her and said, "I'll take that as a compliment. He then went back to his candy search, which only made her smile.

"You take that however you want," she laughed. "But why the brown ones?" she asked, curious as to what would make her friend choose brown over every other color available. She figured he'd just grab one of every color, he wasn't very picky on certain things and it surprised her that chocolate would be one of the things he'd be picky on. "Please don't give me some cheesy answer," she said.

He just smiled, "I only have a cheesy answer." She rolled her eyes and looked at him to continue, "Because it reminds me of you; your brown hair and eyes, I don't think it's a dull color at all." She looked surprised and blushed. He loved the reaction and asked, "Kiss?"

"What?" she stammered. He just laughed and she saw the Hershey's kiss in his hand. "I mean, sure," she quickly said before grabbing it and walking away.

"Glad to know I can make you blush," he smiled and she shook her head. He caught up to her and made her stop, "Because that's not what I meant." She looked at him for a moment before he kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but it still left her breathless and in shock. He pulled away and said, "I better go pay for this."

She watched him walk away to pay. Her heart was beating at what felt like a million miles an hour. She smiled and decided she couldn't wait to have more of those kisses.

**The End**

**I know that was really short but that was all that came to mind right now…**


End file.
